


When I'm Older

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Dead Kennedys, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Jello tried to be romantic, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Secret Relationship, True Love, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night of passion and secrecy between Joe and Jello that tries too hard to be romantic in order to disguise the fact that this is really just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Older

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing a couple of pictures of these two hanging out :)

He could here the splashing all the way from down the hallway and Joe wasn't certain where it was coming from until he reached his room. Joe slides the key into the lock, opening up his room door and entering briskly. The scattered rose petals on the ground really made Joe want to laugh and shake his head, but the scene before him clicked a split second too late and he sighed internally.

Joe threw his jacket onto the mattress and followed the pitiful trail of petals leading to the bathroom that had probably been there for quite some time. The door was slightly ajar and Joe pushed it gently on it's hinges. As soon as the door swung open freely the occupant of the bathtub sloshed around to face Joe and immediately began to whistle the chorus to Rule, Britannia. Joe was saluted with a soapy hand and a smug grin.

"Yes... _Ha, ha!_ You're very funny," Joe greeted with sarcasm, blushing just a little by his own tardiness.

"It's what you deserve, you flaky bastard!" Jello retorts with an indignant scoff. He splashes himself with soapy water, churning out more bubbles in it's wake. "D'you have _any_ idea how long I've been waiting? I'm glad I didn't decide to light any candles..."

"Would've been a nice touch..." Joe commented absently, mocking Jello further through playful banter.

"Yeah, it would've been nice if you showed up on time!"

"An Englishman is never late. He's shows up precisely when he means to."

The bathroom itself was rather nice and spacious, not to mention the bathtub was big enough to fit two comfortably. One could only imagine what fun stuff could be achieved whilst "bathing" in there. Joe hadn't gotten the chance to try it out yet but he could see himself rather satisfied in the near future, what with Jello naked and soapy and splashing about as he just stood there like an idiot. If Joe had half a mind, he could be hopping in there right this second but the need to bicker with Jello was too tempting.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jello dismisses with a tiny splash as his hand drops back into the water lazily. "What was so important anyway?"

"Well, I had to slip away from the rest of the lads, didn't I? You know how it is," Joe tells him.

It's not meant to sound like some lame excuse, because it's not, but there's no escaping that eventuality with Jello. When you're secret lover tells you to meet you back in your room immediately, you do just that. The truth is, Mick had been talking Joe's ear off and Joe just didn't have the heart to blow off his friend, but that didn't mean it was okay to make Jello wait either. Joe didn't know what obligation was more important to him personally, but it obviously must have been listening to Mick go on. He supposed that wasn't a bad thing... Friends first and all.

"While you were doing that I, myself, was getting nice and pruney. See?" Jello holds up his hands and sways around in the tub like a child, grinning abnormally wide and causing miniature tidal waves to crash against porcelain walls. He settles after a moment with the bubbles and water sloshing around him. "Now I'm too icky and gross for what I had planned."

" _Tosh!_ " Joe exclaims, walking over to sit on the rim of the tub. He dips a hand down into the water, swirling it around casually. "I think you're rather sexy all wet and bubbly."

"That's easy to say from where you are..." Jello remarks, inching up to where Joe is sitting. He sets his elbow on the rim, propping up his head with his soapy hand as he stares up at Joe. "How about we change that?"

Jello wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Joe blush profusely. Joe stands up and begins to unbutton his shirt as fast as he can, dropping it to the floor when he shrugs it off his shoulders. He bends down to undo the laces of his boots, toeing them off one by one and kicking them aside. Joe had total disregard for his trousers as they were seemingly ripped off altogether along with his underwear.

The cat calls immediately followed after when Joe was completely bare and he freely stretched out his arms to either side of himself to let Jello get an eye full as if to say, _drink it in you cocky bastard._ Joe walked up towards the bath as Jello scooted back to make room for his lover, grinning like a maniac all the while. Jello had been waiting, and the suspense had nearly killed him, but now Joe was all his to play with and vice versa.

Thankfully, the water was still pretty warm, suggesting that Jello may have changed it periodically. It would also explain why the bubbles seemed fresh. Joe stepped in and began to lower himself slowly into the vast ocean of water and bubbles. A content sigh escaped his lungs as the warm water swallows up all the tension and knots beneath his skin. Joe shivers as his body adjusts to the soothing temperature. The feeling of a warm bath after a long day could never be beat especially when you have someone like Jello to share it with. This is exactly what he needed right now.

Jello wades up to Joe, handing him a washcloth and turning around so that the expanse of his back his exposed to him. Joe smiles, feeling giddy like a teenager all over again, and gets the bar of soap to lather up the cloth liberally. He splashes Jello's back playfully, making the other man chuckle a little, before he smooths the sudsy cloth down Jello's back. A trial of tiny bubbles are left in it's wake and wiped away again when Joe starts an up and down motion to scrub the point between Jello's shoulder blades all the way down to the small of his back which is obscured by the soapy bath water.

"You're so sexy," Joe whispers, stopping to kiss one of Jello's shoulders and running his tongue up the side of his lover's neck to lick the droplets of water off.

"You say that now, but will you still think I'm sexy when I'm old and grey?" Jello questions with disbelief. He leans back against Joe's chest when the latter wraps his arms around to scrub his chest and abdomen.

"All of that's centuries away, love," Joe murmurs, rubbing the wash cloth and his hands gently over Jello until they disappear underneath the water. "We 'ave plenty of time 'fore we cross that bridge."

"You brits always have such an elegant way of dodging questions don't you?"

" _Shh..._ " Joe hums into Jello's ear.

Joe's hands rake down further under the water to brush against the soft skin of his lover's waistline, discarding the wash cloth altogether to touch and squeeze more prominent areas. There's still a tension left in Jello to argue with Joe over the matter, but he guesses Joe is right. That stuff isn't so important right now, especially when Joe's hands are persistent to touch every inch of him.

Instead of starting a pointless fight, Jello slips around in the tub to face Joe once again and splashes him teasingly. Joe shields his face with his hand while the other splashes back, giggling fondly as they declare a water fight against each other. Jello takes it up a notch when he scoops up a handful of suds to mash them in Joe's face, blinding him momentarily and painting him with bubbles.

Joe coughs a little when some of the bubbles get into his mouth and it makes Jello giggle more intensely, giving Joe enough time to catch him off guard. Joe grabs him by the wrists, incapacitating Jello long enough to gain the upper hand. They wrestle and slosh around, causing waves of bubbles and water to splash out of the tub. Both men are uncaring of the mess or the potential damage to their clothing because the wrestling continues until it slows down to breathless chuckles and longing gazes.

They're much more wet and closer now, nearly just a breath away from each other. Their chests are smeared with an uneven amount of bubbles and the water caught in their hair collects and drips down their faces. Both of them gauge the paths each drop takes, following them intently before the need to jump one another builds up to an all time high.

Joe isn't sure who breaks first but it doesn't really matter when he has his tongue halfway down Jello's throat and his hands drifting down to cup Jello's ass under the water. Jello arched up into Joe's contact, grappling with him to control the kiss and intensify the passion. They usually fought for control until one of them gives in but sometimes Joe plays dirty just so he won't have to bottom. So when Joe's hand ventures down a little further to explore more thoroughly, it doesn't really surprise Jello all that much when he feels Joe casually slip a finger inside of him.

"That's cheating," Jello says frankly, groaning and squirming in the process, but he knows Joe can see past his false anger.

"You love it," Joe teases, rubbing the tip of his nose against Jello's. "You love 'aving me inside you."

As weird as it may sound, things between them were never really _hard_. It wasn't as if they were opposed to getting a little rough once in a while, they just took things at a more gentle and pleasant pace. A pace that both of them could enjoy. They were far from being _vanilla_ or boring when it came to sex, they were actually pretty adventurous, Jello and Joe were just more into the passion and meaning of their particular relationship.

Jello gasps as soon as Joe pulls his finger out, replacing the one with two instead to open up his lover gently. Joe kisses Jello to muffle the pleased little moans escaping his throat from the welcomed stimulation. Joe's other hand goes down to grasp the other man's already half-hard cock to stroke him in time with the thrusting of his fingers. It doesn't take very long until Jello is at attention and curling himself further into the stimulation Joe is dishing out just for him.

Jello wraps his arms around Joe's neck and spreads his legs wider underneath the bubbles. Joe twists both of his hands in unison, finding the right angle and tempo in order to loosen up Jello comfortably as well as quickly. It's not like it's Jello's first time or anything, but treating your lover with care builds trust better and gets things moving along much faster for more fun things.

Joe pulls his fingers out but the hand around Jello's cock keeps the same steady rhythm to keep him stimulated. Joe scoots up to Jello closer as the other man weightlessly climbs into his lap, pushing and bending the water around them as it swirls behind Jello in tiny whirlpools. Joe lets go of his lover's cock so that they can rub up against each other with slippery ease.

"Okay, okay..." Jello pants after a moment of humping against Joe. "Just fuck me already!"

"You're _so_ romantic and have such a way with words, d'ya know that?" Joe comments sarcastically but he knows he's a damn hypocrite because he wants nothing more than to do just that.

He grabs Jello by his hips and tilts them upward, lifting him up with ease as the water negates his weight. Jello drops a hand down into the water to grip Joe's cock firmly, helping to aim him in the right direction so there's no inappropriate or uncomfortable nudging. Jello can feel the tip of Joe's cock bump against his perineum a few times until he finally finds the right angle to nudge him against his entrance.

There is a brief moment of consideration but that's all it is, brief, before Jello sinks down fully onto Joe until their thighs are touching. Jello lets out a strangled cry of completion, relishing in both the pain and the pleasure of being breached. Jello would be lying if he said he didn't like bottoming more, but he couldn't let Joe find that out lest he exploit it to use against him.

Joe's head falls forward so that his forehead rests on one of Jello's shoulders, biting his own lip as he sighs with content at the feeling of his cock enveloped in tight heat. The thought and act alone was nearly enough to finish Joe off right then and there. Joe picked Jello up by his hips to lift him off only to drop him back down, causing a pleasant outburst to emerge from the other man. Joe began to thrust in and out of Jello's tight entrance in long strokes.

Joe continued to use this rhythm to his advantage, helping himself and Jello to get off on the intimate contact by angling his cock perfectly inside his lover. Water isn't particularly the best liquid to make smooth friction, and some thrusts inward hurt Jello, but it's as gentle as it will get. Jello holds onto to Joe as he rides his lap steadily, making water splash around them and sometimes onto the tiled floor when they both get carried away. The water has gotten considerably colder and every time it sloshes against Joe it makes him shiver. But the heat being generated between their love making is enough to distract him if only for a moment.

Jello cups Joe's face to make him look up into his eyes just before kissing him chastely, caressing Joe's cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. It's a tender moment neither of them really notice but there are many more just like this awaiting them in the future that it doesn't matter if they miss it. They move against each other, trusting and knowing everything their lover will do before it happens. The way Jello will hitch his body up just slightly when he gets on edge or how Joe's breathing will even out when he's trying to contain himself. These little things are what keeps them in tune with one another, enabling them to react accordingly at just the right cues.

Each time Jello works himself up and down Joe's cock he rubs himself between both of their bodies, hoping to cause enough slippery friction to get off, and he does. It's not pleasantly smooth but Jello strives off the almost jagged friction they're making underneath the water. It soon causes the bath water to splash around them once again when they pick up the pace only slightly. Joe moans loudly into his ear, sending Jello over the edge as he tries to keep up the wonderful grating to reach his orgasm completely.

Jello shakes against Joe, kissing him more firmly and whimpering into his mouth as he rides out his climax. Jello's whole body tenses from the immense pleasure forging his entrance to constrict painfully tight around Joe's cock. Joe parts from Jello, mostly to breathe, and let's go of himself as he swells and comes inside his lover with a soft groan. Joe fights back everything to keep himself from making embarrassing noise that he knows Jello would laugh at later for.

The bubbles that had been there before have dissipated into the now lukewarm water, settling around and between them as both men catch their breath. They share one more kiss before they both decide it's time to get out and dry off. Neither really care if they got clean or not and to be honest they feel dirtier getting out then they did climbing in. It also didn't really help that they almost broke their necks from slipping on the wet tile floor either. But soon they'd be wrapped up in warm blankets and sheets, sighing contently in each other's arms.

"Are we ever gonna tell anyone?" Jello asks later when they're both in bed together. Jello stares off into the darkness where he assumes Joe's face is.

"It's nobody's business but our own," Joe mumbles tiredly into the side of Jello's face. They both seem content enough with that answer to never ask it again in the near future.

"I was serious earlier," Jello adds a few seconds later, sounding almost forlorn. "When I asked if you'd still think I'm sexy when I'm older..."

"Of course I will," Joe replies softly, pulling Jello into his arms more securely. He rests his chin on top of Jello's head and closes his eyes. "Who knows? I might even still love you."

There is a hint of a smile in Joe's voice, not a mocking sort of smile but a giddy and light-hearted smile like he genuinely hopes for it. Jello's heart skips a beat at the subtle confession that Joe doesn't even realize he's admitted to but it makes him feel all the more safe and secure in Joe's loving warm arms. Jello closes his eyes and burrows further into the man he mutually loves dearly, melting under the way Joe presses a kiss into his hair.

"Likewise."


End file.
